


Filming YouTube rewind

by Shinetastic



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinetastic/pseuds/Shinetastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff at the YOUTUBE REWINE  filmshoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filming YouTube rewind

"This is so stupied, I sware they're trolling us." Dan paced the area where they were filming YOUTUBE REWIND. Phill looked up from his phone were he was scrolling through tumblr. "Dan, we agreed to this. You knew what this was going in." Dan sat down beside him. "Ya I know. It just feels so much weirder then I thought it would." _Ring Ring_. Phill stood up. "Well, brakes over. Time for me to sit on you lap and you bite my finger a bunch of times. Dan put his hands on his face while making a sound that resembled that of a gorilla yawning."Phil." He paused as he got up." this is actually our life." Phil laughed as he grabed hold of Dans arm and pulled him to the shooting area. " I know bear." Phil let go of Dans arm when they got to the area were they would shoot the scene. Dan sat down on the chair, Phil sat down on his lap. "And you love it."


End file.
